I Love You
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: When Sora shows up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, Riku is forced to re-evaluate his feelings for the brunet. Would it finally be their time for love? Oneshot, Lemon, Major Fluff. For Pahoyhoy


I Love You

* * *

Authors Rambling: So, this is a (belated)birthday present/request fic for, yes, you guessed it, Pahoyhoy. She had asked me to write her a super sappy RikuSora story, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it, love, and our time together was so awesome, I can't wait until our next time! A huge thank you goes out to Amai Merodii for beta'ing this for me, I really appreciate it! Well, without further adieu, onto the ficcage!

* * *

The silvery light of the moon shone in the large picture window, illuminating the sparsely decorated living room of Riku's apartment. The young man himself was stretched out on the couch, hands behind his head, tangled in shoulder length pale hair as his chest moved slowly up and down in a steady rhythm. He had been watching some corny made for TV movie and fallen asleep due to a combination of the long week he had just had at work and the lack of anything more stimulating on television. The fact that he was so comfortable in his current position had led to the lack of motivation to move to his bedroom and just go to bed.

A loud knock on the door startled the platinum haired youth into waking, just about falling off the couch in the process. Groaning as slender fingers began to rub at his aqua eyes, Riku folded his lean body off of his couch, making his way towards the door with a yawn, intent on telling whoever it was who interrupted his nap off in the most creative and colorful way possible. However, as soon as he threw open the door and saw who it was on the other side, his whole demeanor changed.

"Sora?" He questioned, seeing his best friend standing there with a downcast look on his face.

The petit brunet looked up at the taller man, an artificial smile on his face that didn't quite reach his normally bright eyes. "Did I wake you?" Sora asked in almost a shy voice as he recognized the sleep haze behind Riku's eyes.

Trying to hide his yawn, the silver haired youth could only smile and usher Sora into his apartment, flipping on the overhead light as he passed the switch. This wasn't the first time that the smaller man had shown up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, and most likely wouldn't be the last. "I was only on the couch. So it probably is a good thing you woke me so I can go into my room later." Riku could only watch as his best friend walked into the living room and sat down on the recently vacated couch. But for some reason or another, Sora refused to meet his eyes.

Unsure of how much space the brunet needed at the moment, the taller man sat in the matching chair, close enough to reach out and touch Sora if need be, but not close enough that he was sitting right on top of him. Obviously it wasn't going to be a pleasant reason that the younger man had decided to visit his best friend in the middle of the night, there never was.

"I can't take it anymore." The whispered words were muted coming from the brunet's lips, and if it hadn't been so eerily quite in the room, Riku would have easily missed them.

"Can't take what anymore?" replied the older man, speaking just as quietly, fearing that any louder would scare Sora off.

"This!" Sora exclaimed, finally looking up and meeting bright aqua eyes of the man he had known for nearly all of his 21 years of existence. There was confusion and surprise glazing over those bright and endless irises that caused the brunet to sigh, reaching a hand up to run through messy cinnamon spikes, "Us. Her. Everything." As soon as the words fell from the chapped lips with a slight quiver, Riku vaulted out of his chair and was instantly next to the petit man, wrapping his arms around the slim body and holding him close.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Riku, praying that Sora wasn't ending their friendship. He wasn't sure he could handle that. But before the silver haired man got an answer, he felt the smaller body in his arms begin to shake as Sora was overcome by silent tears. Holding tightly onto the brunet, Riku began to rock them back and forth, waiting for the anguish to leave his best friend's body.

When the tears finally stopped flowing from crystalline eyes and the lithe man's trembling subsided, the older youth just sat there, giving Sora a chance to recover and gather his thought. "I broke it off with Kairi."

The whispered words caused the silver haired man's eyes to widen. He couldn't believe his ears. "But your wedding is in like two months!" The surprise at the news was evident in Riku's voice as he continued to hold the brunet close.

"I know, but I just couldn't go through with it."

"How come? What happened?"

Sora just let out a humorless chuckle, "I guess it's because I just couldn't choose. She didn't like the idea that even though I am in love with her, I can be in love with someone else as well."

The older man allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips, "I thought that she was okay with it? I mean, it's not like anything has ever happened between us physically or you've cheated on her." There was a slight twinge of regret in Riku's words, something that he hoped the brunet didn't notice.

"I can't really believe it either," whispered Sora.

Sora and Kairi had been together for almost four years, and engaged for nearly a year and a half now, with a beautiful spring wedding planned in two months time. However, the attractive redhead was not Sora's only love, nor even his first. Not that he didn't love her to death and worship her in every way possible; it was just that he was also in love with someone else at the same time. Namely Riku. When they were fifteen, the two best friends had been camping out on the beach one night, and for some reason or another, it had ended up with them confessing to one another that their relationship had evolved passed a simple friendship and into something so much more. So after a wonderful night of just talking their feelings out and being content in one another's presence, they tried to decide if they should take the next step or not, the thought of how closed minded the town's residents could be screaming in their minds.

Unfortunately, that day was also the day that Sora's cousin, Roxas had decided to come out to Sora's entire family. Roxas had been living with Sora since he was six after his parents had passed away, and because of that, Sora was closer to Roxas than he was to even his blood brother, Cloud. Despite that, even Sora had not seen this coming. To say that their family had been upset would be the understatement of the century. Not wanting to put the brunet through that agony, Riku decided that they would keep their relationship the way that it was. The decision to stay just friends was so hard for both of them, but the thought of Sora having to make the choice of being forced apart or being disowned like Roxas and his lover Axel had been given, it was too much for either of them to consider. Their choice hadn't meant that they had fallen out of love though. In fact, it flourished and persevered. Although they never pursued their relationship past the point of friendship, they continued to love one another, even considering one another their boyfriend.

Their love was tested time and time again, but never so much as when Kairi moved to their small town. From the moment that she had laid eyes on Sora, she fell and she fell hard. And once the brunet got to know the beautiful girl, he found himself conflicted. He was in love with Riku, yet similar feelings were starting to develop inside him for the redhead. So when Kairi had shyly asked the brunet out, he couldn't resist. That was the first time that he had shown up at Riku's in the middle of the night. Once again, they spent the entire night talking, trying to decide what they wanted. In the end, to Riku, Sora's happiness was the most important thing and if dating Kairi was what made the brunet happy, so be it. The only time that Riku had ever been jealous or against Sora's relationship with Kairi was when the brunet told him that he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. That had been the first time that he truly realized that Sora would never be his. To make matters worse, neither man had been able to stop loving each other, their shared feelings for one another just as intense as that night on the beach, growing more and more with each passing day. Of course Kairi knew about it, it wouldn't have been fair to her if she didn't, and she seemed okay with it.

Riku had tried starting relationships with other women; after all, Sora was the only man that he would ever be in love with. For almost a year, he had been in a relationship with a girl named Rikku whom he had cared very deeply for. That wasn't meant to last though. The energetic blonde had ended it only a month ago, but that pain had been nothing compared to the hurt that the silver haired man had felt at the mere thought of Sora ending their friendship. That was something that Riku knew that he would never be able to recover from.

Squeezing the man in his hold tightly, Riku leaned down and nuzzled his face into the thick hair, taking in a deep breath that caused his senses to be overtaken with the warm scent of hazelnut and vanilla. No matter how much he loved the slim brunet, the older teen never allowed himself to take anything from Sora, not even a single kiss. That was because he knew that one would never be enough for him. Unless he was able to have all of the brunet for himself, he would take nothing from him, if only to save himself the heartache of tasting something he knew that he would never be able to have.

They sat like that, lost in the moment for an eternity. For now, the only thing that existed was each other. The silence was something that they welcomed, for it meant that no one was telling them that they couldn't be together, or that something else was expected of them. It was just them. All sound was lost to them until a soft rumble broke through the room, startling Riku until he realized what it was.

Sora had fallen asleep in his arms.

The thought brought a smile to Riku's lips as he heard the soft snored escaping from the petit man. Just the thought of sleep was enough to cause the elder man to yawn as he remembered his interrupted nap. But even though Sora wasn't very big, neither was the couch and if they slept out here, both would wake up stiff and sore, but not from reasons that Riku would have wanted.

With a practiced ease, Riku stood up, careful not to wake the younger man with as much gentleness that he could manage. The silver haired man lifted his best friend into his arms bridal style, all the while praying that Sora remained asleep. Obviously he needed it, as everything must have been mentally exhausting for him right now. But luckily for Riku, the younger man was known for his ability to sleep through almost anything. Moving slowly through his apartment, mindful of Sora's head and feet, the taller man carried the sleeping man into his bedroom, laying him down as easily as he could onto the unmade bed.

Not worrying too much about the consequences, Riku began to undress a still sleeping Sora, knowing that it would be awkward and uncomfortable for the brunet to sleep fully clothed. First came off the shoes and heavy jeans, the silver haired man holding his breath for only a second as he slipped the heavy denim off of the slim hips, hoping today wasn't a day that his best friend decided to go commando. Not that Riku had never seen it or would mind; it was just that he wasn't sure of his own will power around a naked Sora now that he was technically single. Luckily though, Sora had worn a pair of boxers, and that bit of material would be enough for Riku's hormones to stay somewhat in check. Though, the older man had to smile when the moonlight showed that the boxers were covered in little pictures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. Leave it to Sora. Lastly, the thick hoodie and a plain white shirt were pulled off, and miraculously, the brunet had stayed asleep the entire time.

Taking only a few moments to go out, turn off the light and lock the front door, Riku got himself ready for bed, stripping down before crawling into bed next to the petit man, smiling as the brunet instantly snuggled into the warmth that radiated off of Riku's body. This was nothing new for either of them. Despite the fact that they decided to not do anything physical with one another, it didn't mean that they didn't act like a couple, especially at bed time.

"Love you," Riku whispered through a yawn as sleep rapidly descended on him. He wrapped his arms around his best friend, holding him close. His aqua eyes slid closed as he listened to the gentle rhythm of Sora's breaths, the sound hypnotic and aiding the tiredness that washed over the silver haired man.

"Love you too, Ku," Sora mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled closer to the larger man, both of them lost to the warmth of the other and sleep.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sora rolled over in search of that warm body that was suppose to be next to him, only to find the softness of the cool sheets that had been vacated long before he had awoken. The scent that encompassed him was the sharp scent of peppermint, and he couldn't help but smile. For some reason, he always seemed to sleep so well when he shared a bed with Riku. But that smile disappeared as quickly as it had come when he recalled why he had ended up in Riku's bed. Grabbing a pillow, Sora pulled it to his chest and lost himself in his thoughts.

The subject of his best friend was always a touchy one between Kairi and himself, but for the past month, it had been absolutely horrid. It had started when his now ex-finance had decided that Riku should not be able to be his best man and that Sora's brother Cloud should be. That had started yet another fight between them, and just proved to the brunet that his future wife wasn't as comfortable with his and Riku's relationship as she always claimed that she was. Of course she knew all about it, it had been something Sora had told her about within their first two months of dating. Kairi had always said that she was okay with it and that she actually found it really hot to think about. Obviously though, the first was not the case.

So when she began trying to push the two friends apart, Sora had started getting suspicious. First it had begun when Kairi had started pushing herself into the things Sora and Riku had planned to do together. Then she had begun limiting the time for them to be alone together, and now it had gone beyond those subtle attempts. She was now trying to force them apart by any means possible. Kairi was jealous. Although she knew that Sora loved her, it wasn't with all of his heart. She wanted to eliminate the competition. There was no way that she was going to allow Riku to be a part of her wedding party. That had been the last straw for Sora. It wasn't like he wasn't close to his older brother, but Riku was just that much more important to him. Sora confronted the redhead about it, and everything had blown up from there. The tension between them had been building for quite some time now, especially since they had gotten into the full blown wedding planning stage, and this was the last spark they needed to ignite the fire.

After nearly two weeks of screaming, yelling, fighting, leaving, returning, arguing and out right hatefulness between them, Sora finally called it quits. He couldn't take it anymore. A part of him would always be in love with Riku no matter what and if that wasn't alright with her, then they wouldn't be able to stay together. Of course, as soon as he said that, her whole demeanor changed and Kairi insisted that it was all an over reaction and that she was sorry and she didn't want to lose him. But Sora had seen enough. He couldn't take it anymore. So he left her. Surprisingly enough, it had felt good. Of course, he had somehow managed to find his way over to Riku's apartment.

Sighing, Sora took in a deep breath that was laced with Riku's scent, and it was almost as if that breath had cleansed his mind. The thoughts of Kairi, their fighting and their breakup were all gone. Right now, while in his best friend's bed and surrounded by everything that was distinctly Riku, the brunet could forget about all of that until another time.

"You awake in there?" the rich tenor of Riku's voice broke Sora out of his melancholy as his head snapped up from the pillow and he looked over to the doorway. There was there silver haired man, the door only opened enough for him to peak his head into the bedroom. As soon as he saw that the brunet was awake, he gave his best friend a stunning smile before pushing his way into the room, a steaming cup of coffee in each hand.

Yawning, the brunet pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Morning, Riku." Returning the smile, Sora offered to take the mugs while Riku crawled back under the covers, but not before the brunet got the chance to check out the lean body clad only in a pair of forest green boxer briefs. Handing the mug that was obviously Riku's from the lack of milk in it back to the silver haired man, they just laid their content in just being together as they sipped at their coffees.

After a while of just laying there, Riku finished off the last of his coffee. Setting his empty mug on the nightstand, he wrapped an arm around the petit man's shoulder. "How are you today?"

"Honestly? A lot better than I thought I would be," the brunet answered as he handed his mug to his friend to join the other one.

Humming in response, Riku pulled the younger man flush up against his bare chest, needing to feel the warmth that radiated off of Sora's body, "Though, I can't help but feel that I am the reason that your wedding has been called off." The quiet confession caused the bright blue eyes to fly wide open as he bolted upright, looking over at the saddened look on his best friend's face.

"No! Never think that, Riku. Please," Sora pleaded, placing a small hand up against Riku's alabaster cheek, ensuring that the endless aquamarine eyes were focused only on him, "Things would have ended eventually between us I think. I loved her, but it just didn't seem like the right kind of love."

Leaning into the warm touch, the silver haired man couldn't help the feeing of guilt that continued to plague his thoughts, "But you guys fought over the fact that I love you." Reaching up, he placed his own hand over Sora's smaller one. No matter how happy he was that Sora was indeed single once again, Riku knew that he was still only concerned with the brunet's happiness.

"And I love you back," Sora smiled gently, "For some reason though, the love you and I been different than that of me and Kai. Frankly, I also think that the reason I asked her to marry me was because of family pressure."

Bringing their hands down and entwining their fingers together, the older man brought Sora back into his arms, inhaling deeply, loving the natural musk scent that lingered on tanned skin, "Family pressure?"

"Yeah, I mean, Cloud and Tifa just had Skye, what, three months ago? And on Kairi's side, it's so much worse. Naminé and Marluxia have been married for a year now, and are trying to get pregnant, and even Irvine's womanizing ways have been tamed since he met Selphie, so a proposal is inevitable. I don't know. Maybe I am just making excuses, but something didn't feel right about marrying her." Sighing, Sora just began to run his thumb over the smooth knuckles on his best friend's hand, loving how the skin felt.

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Riku whispered, giving the petit body a tight and supportive squeeze.

Not offering a verbal response, Sora allowed himself to lapse into thought. Happy. He had always been happy, hadn't he? Of course he had been. Then why did he always feel like there was something missing? He had a wonderful fiancée that he loved so deeply, and a best friend that he loved just as intensely. He really couldn't ask for more. At that moment, a thought struck the brunet hard. _He_ had been happy, but what about Riku? None of the older man's relationships had ever worked out, yet anytime Sora needed anything, Riku had been right there. A single soft whimper escaped from Sora's throat as he thought it over. "Oh my god, I haven't been fair."

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, Riku just continued to hold the younger man as he showed signs of beginning to hyperventilate. Softly, the older man whispered sweet nothings into the brunet's ear as he began to rock them back and forth, trying to calm him down before it evolved into a full blown panic attack. "Shh. What do you mean, you haven't been fair?" Still holding onto the trembling hand within his, the silver haired man tried to comfort his best friend without pushing. Sora would tell him when he was ready to.

"I haven't been fair to you. Or to us," Sora said firmly, using his free hand to wipe away the few tears that had gathered in the corner of his bright sapphire eyes, "I mean, why should we care what our families think about us being in love? I love you, Riku. There is no reason why we shouldn't be together."

"You know that you don't want to lose your family. They mean the world to you," the older teen told him, no matter how much his hopes swelled with each of the brunet's words. He could get his hopes up.

Groaning, Sora rolled over so that he was laying half on top of Riku, trying to find any reason to listen to his friend's logic. "Yeah, but if they truly love me, they will accept that I love you. Why should we have to deny ourselves anything based on what others think? Fuck, Ku. I've been in love with you for almost six years now, and I haven't even ever gotten to kiss you! Why can't we be together?" His words were becoming more and more hysterical with each passing second, and it just about broke the taller man's heart to hear the sorrow that laced the normally angelic voice. "I'm 21. Shouldn't it be my choice?"

Unable to come up with any argument for the younger man, Riku just sighed, holding the man he loved tightly. Although Sora's family would be less than impressed and probably not all that accepting, Riku's family wouldn't have any issues with it. They were so much more liberal than most of the others in town, and only wanted what was best for their son. "Whatever you choose, I will be okay with that," He whispered into the thick cinnamon locks, wanting this to be Sora's and Sora alone decision.

Another silence encompassed them as both men tried to collect their thoughts and emotions. Looking up into his best friend's face, Sora's bright sapphire eyes met Riku's deep aquamarine ones, creating a connection that allowed everything to pass between them without restriction. "Oh god, Ku, I want you so much." The words contained a thick lust that served as Riku's only warning before the petit man pushed himself up on his best friend's body so that they were now nose to nose, their breaths both becoming heavy as they thought about what was to come. There was nothing stopping them anymore. All that was there was the raw lust that had been growing inside them for so long now.

An explosion ripped through Riku's chest at the words, and it was impossible for him to disguise the pure happiness that was the result of it. Not wanting to wait and find out of this was just another one of his fantasies of this moment, the elder man decided to just go with the flow and take this chance while he had it. Without any hesitation, the silver haired man made the single moment that he had been waiting six years to make. Aqua eyes slid softly closed as he leaned forward far enough feel the warm puffs of air ghosting over his lips from the brunet's panting. Pausing there, Riku decided to see what Sora might do in this situation. And he wasn't left waiting long.

Never being the most patient person, the younger brunet let out a single whimper of arousal before he pressed forward into those inviting lips. As soon as both sets of plump pink lips met, both men experienced something that could only be described as an intense spark exploding in their chests. As strongly as they knew that they felt about one another, nothing could have prepared them for the actual intensity of the acts that would consummate their relationship. Groaning at the long denied sensation, Sora was the first to begin moving his lips slowly against Riku's, amazed at just how different, yet exciting kissing the silver haired man was. How had he waited for six years to do this was beyond him. Just as the brunet was about to deepen the kiss, a warm hand pressed against the small of his back, pushing him closer to the lean body and drawing another sound of arousal to rumble deep inside Sora's body. 'Oh, god,' he thought excitedly, 'Of course Riku wants to be top.' Not that he had any problem with that what so ever.

Moving the younger man so that he was now laying fully on top of him, Riku allowed their mouths to move firmly against one another, a sensation he would remember for all of his days. And with the firm weight of the smaller man resting along his body, it was a dream come true. There was only one thing that cold make this better, and that was thought of finding out what exactly Sora tasted like. Well, there's no time like the present. With another firm press of his hand against the warm flesh of his boyfriend's back, the older man slowly allowed his lips to part slightly, the action causing the brunet's mouth to pause.

Not needing anything else to tell him what was wanted, Sora tentatively mimicked Riku's action, but not allowing their mouths to part. Tilting his head slightly so that their lips pressed together at a different angle, the petit man had to resist the urge to not squeak out in surprise as the sensation of his best friend's tongue snaked into his mouth. Heavy warmth began to pool down in Sora's stomach and it was all that he could hope for that Riku was experiencing the same sensations. His own tongue moved forward to press against the invading muscle, and instantly he was overtaken by the taste that was so distinctly Riku. Underlying the thick taste of coffee and minty flavour that had to have been toothpaste, there was an exotic flavour, coconut and cream. Sora was already finding himself addicted to it. Moving into the kiss, he started to rub his tongue along every available surface in the older man's mouth, needing more of that intoxicating taste.

As the adventurous tip of the brunet's tongue rapidly moved throughout his mouth, Riku was lost to his own pleasure. A mixture of citrus and honey exploded inside his mouth and against his tongue, something he wouldn't have been able to predict that younger man would have tasted like. Not that he was complaining. The stirrings in his groin at the told the silver haired man that six years had been far too long for them to wait and there was no way that he would be satisfied with just a kiss. He needed so much more from the brunet. He wanted to feel that petit body and all its heat surrounding him, squeezing him and choking him, begging for more, needing to feel so much more. The thoughts sent another wave of arousal down through Riku's body, and without being able to control himself, his hips bucked upwards into Sora's. The fact that they were both just in their underwear combined with the fact that it was each other and they had been denying themselves of this moment for far too long caused Sora to let out a small yelp as he gently bit down on Riku's tongue in surprise. But that just added to the silver haired man's arousal as he moaned loudly into the kiss.

Pulling back without waiting another moment, both men let out a whimper of disappointment at the end of their first kiss. Their breaths were heavy as they mixed in the short distance that remained between their mouths, and for the first time since the kiss began, two sets of bright eyes slid open to gaze upon one another. Both of them were pleased to see a stain of crimson arousal painted on the other's cheeks, combining with the telling budding erections forming to tell them that they were both as aroused as the other. Staring into each others eyes, they lost themselves for a few minutes as the love that connected them overtook their gazes. Riku was the first to break the silence as he removed his hand from where it had been held in a tight grip by Sora's, bringing it up to bury in the sleep tousled spikes that adorned the tip of the brunet's head.

"I don't know if after that, I will be able to hold back or resist," the older man whispered, placing a single soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips before trailing butterfly kisses along the corner of the petit man's mouth, moving them down to follow the soft jaw line.

His breath hitching at the sudden attention, Sora craned his neck away from the pleasurable lips, trying to send a hint of where he wanted those light kisses to go. Who was Riku to deny Sora anything? "And what is stopping you? I never said anything about stopping." Barely able to hold on to coherency long enough to form that single statement, Sora knew that he was lost to the pleasure running through his body. And when Riku's hips moved upwards sharply once more, it was a done deal. Forcing his lips onto the taller man's again with none of the gentleness from before, this time it was the brunet who thrust his tongue into his partner's mouth, moving it against Riku's in an almost challenging manner.

Not wanting to allow Sora to have any delusions of being in charged right now, Riku used the hand at the brunet's back, the one buried in thick cinnamon strands and a single well timed thrust to flip them over so that the lean form of the silver haired man was laying on top of that of the smaller man, the action causing their erections to rub firmly against one another and drawing deep groans to sound deep within both men. They both had to pause momentarily as they let the overwhelming pleasure pass through their bodies at the slight amount of friction. This morning was definitely far too long in the making. As the brunet used the tip of his tongue to lightly trace around the edge of kiss swollen lips, Riku took the opportunity to pull his hand out from between the bed and his boyfriend's body, but leaving it to rest on a thin hip. Swallowing hard, long fingers dipped inside of the elastic waistband of the underwear that did so little to conceal the obvious erection, sliding them down just the barest amount. His breath hitching at the sensation of his underwear being lowered, Sora reached his hands up to hook around behind Riku's head.

It was the brunet's turn to slowly roll his hips forward into Riku's, loving the interesting noises that it caused Riku to make. But with each little noise that the older man made, the obtrusive boxers were pushed further and further down until the elastic band rested right above the base of Sora's straining erection. It was there that Riku paused, both men staring into the face of the other. "You're sure about this?" The silver haired man questioned one last time, knowing that once that material came off of the petit body there would be no going back. And for some reason, it was much more important that Sora be okay with doing this then he was.

Just offering a small smile and another small roll of his hips in confirmation, the younger man took in once last breath and held it as the material was slipped off of his body. It wasn't that either of them was shy, or they hadn't seen each other naked, they just hadn't been in this situation before. The thought of being naked and fully exposed to the man he loved caused Sora to blush deeply, something that Riku noticed instantly. The flush took over just about all of Sora's upper body, and even his bright sapphire eyes held the slightest twinge of embarrassment.

Letting out a light chuckle, Riku slid his hand out from where it was still deep in the soft mop of hair on Sora's head, allowing the hand to cup the flushed cheek of his soon-to-be lover, causing the blue eyes to lock with his own. "It's alright. Just remember, it's only me," he whispered, hoping that it would ease the brunet's nerves.

It was Sora's turn to let out a breathy laugh, unable to look away from the moment, "But, it's because it _is_ you that I'm blushing."

His heart swelling at the adorably Sora comment, Riku leaned in, placing his lips against the petit man's in a soft kiss. But before the brunet could respond, the thin lips then began to kiss along the corner of his mouth, against his cheeks and then moved down along the defined jaw bone, trailing his tongue against the salty flesh. The actions drew deep moans from Sora as the assault continued and Riku started to move lower, making sure to taste the tanned skin everywhere as he trailed down along the inviting column of the brunet's neck, nipping at the small Adam's apple that was there.

The entire time that he continued to attack his boyfriend's body with his mouth, the silver haired man could feel the hard cock that was trapped between their bodies, rubbing against his own arousal, especially when Sora was able to get it together enough to offer a tentative thrust upwards. Following the line of his lover's neck down even further, Riku's lips came into contact with the brunet's collarbone, drawing a throaty moan from Sora's stomach to be heard aloud. Mentally taking a tally of how Sora reacted to everything, the older man then filed it away in hopes that this was not a once in a lifetime event.

When the younger man's hands flew up and buried in those long silver strands, grasping at them tightly at the same time as he pressed downwards slightly to try and indicate which direction he wanted the head to travel, Riku decide that mouth on chest pleasurable torture would have to wait until next time, provided there was a next time. Moving his entire body so that Sora's erection brushed along his chest up against his firm stomach, then between his defined pecks, it left a moist trail of clear precum everywhere it touched. The sensation of his penis rubbing along the warm fleshed caused the younger man to groan out loudly and squeeze even tighter at the hair in his hold, sending a sharp jolt of pain to go through Riku's head at the touch. Not that it was an unwelcome feeling. In fact, it caused the silver haired man to let out a pleasure filled moan of his own.

When he finally stopped moving, the taller man was resting between his boyfriends spread legs, the comforter having been pushed to the end of the bed, and Sora's swollen length pressing along his jaw. The scent of arousal was thick down here, and as he took in a deep breath to inhale as much of it as possible, Riku could feel it shoot right down to his own stiff shaft, causing it twitch against the mattress with excitement. Placing a hand on each of Sora's hips, Riku spared a single moment to look up the lithe body to see the flushed face of the brunet and those bright cerulean eyes staring intently on him, glazed over in lust. That was the only sign that the older man needed before he lifted his head up ever so slightly, enough so that the swollen head of Sora's cock was level with his lips. Slowly his mouth opened just the barest amount, enough to allow his tongue to snake out slightly. This was it. There would be no turning back now. Not that either man had any intention of stopping at anytime. They both needed this more than even they themselves were willing to admit.

In a move that seemed to take forever to execute, Riku's small tongue moved forward until it was pressed against the engorged head of his boyfriend's penis. If the natural flavour of Sora's mouth had been arousing, this was damn near explosive. The saltiness that flooded Riku's senses was absolutely amazing, and as he moved his tongue slowly against the smooth red tip, trying to gather up as much of it as he possibly could handle, Riku knew that every drop was going to fuel his own arousal. Sora's reaction to the moist heat that was being pressed against that most sensitive of areas was to cry out Riku's name and remove one hand from those silvery locks to press against his mouth. That being the incentive he needed, the older man then moved his tongue slightly faster, lapping up against the thick shaft, being sure to run his tongue along the underside of the brunet's cock and along the sensitive vein that was there.

Every lick sent another wave of pleasure through the younger man's body; it was like pure electricity coursing through him like blood. But that could do nothing to prepare him for the shudders that ran through him when kiss swollen lips were pressed firmly against the kiss swollen head before Riku finally took the erection into his mouth. Biting down harshly on his hand, Sora tried his hardest to not shoot his load right then and there. The heat that encompassed his penis was almost too much for him to handle. It wasn't as if he had never gotten a blowjob before, it was just that he had never received one from Riku. And even though the brunet was positive that this was the first time that Riku had ever given another guy head before, the way that the dexterous tongue swirled around the head in small circles, pressing against the slit hard and the underside of the tip so erotically, you would never know.

Loving every little whimper that escaped from Sora at the action, Riku could only attempt to smirk as he slid his mouth further down the shaft, taking more and more into his mouth. As soon as he could feel the wiry dark hairs that surrounded the base of Sora's cock brushing up against his nose, the silver haired man slowly began to pull his head backwards until the very tip was al that remained between his lips. Ensuring that his tongue used this opportunity give a few hard licks to the leaking head, Riku then swallowed the long cock down once more, his tongue moving down the underside of the sensitive organ and along that pulsating vein. His own saliva mixed with the salty flavour that continued to seep from Sora's erection sending wave after wave of arousal through Riku's body to pool in that heated pit below his own stomach. Moving his lips back up along the hardened member, the elder man started to set a pace that would make even the most professional of whores jealous.

"Riku!" the brunet cried out in an airy voice as he clutched his hand tightly in the long silver hair as his lover's head continued to bob up and down, every moment creating small explosions in his stomach, all of which were very quickly leading up to one huge explosion that would be happening in just a few more loving licks of that wonderful tongue. Fisting his hand and biting down hard enough to draw a bright red line of blood to appear there, Sora began to roll his hips upwards at the same time to meet Riku's lips even quicker. But that additional stimulation was proving to be too much for the smaller man as he let out a whimper of warning as a toe curling orgasm hit him with a previously unimagined intensity. Surprisingly enough however, Riku didn't pull away as ribbon after ribbon erupted from Sora's cock, the petit youth forcing his hips upwards as much as he could to try and force his erection further into the warmth of Riku's mouth.

As the thick white fluid collected in his mouth along with only the head of his lover's penis, the older man began to harshly suck on the still spurting tip, wanting to milk as much of the ejaculate out of the brunet's body as possible, already becoming addicted to the flavour. With a single long and loud moan, Sora's body seized up for a few seconds as the final wave of his orgasm passed through his body before he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily as his arms fell to the side, trying to enjoy this bliss. Grinning like the fool he was, Sora looked down his flushed body to stare at Riku. Their eyes met and locked immediately, and the silver haired man smirked before swallowing the contents of his mouth in an over exaggerated motion, opening his mouth afterwards as if to prove to Sora that he swallowed every last drop. Squeaking in pleasure at the display, Sora could only flush an even deeper shade of scarlet as his still hard cock twitched and a single shot of sticky white semen escaped from the weeping head only to land on his stomach.

"Enjoyed that much?" Riku whispered, pulling himself up closer to the head of the bed once more so that his lean body was stretched out along side his boyfriend's, not missing the opportunity to run two fingers along the rising and falling stomach to scoop up the last of the cum that his boyfriend had released, bringing those fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean with flourish. That sight caused Sora to whimper as he felt his penis return to full hardness. Who would have thought that Riku would have been such a deviant little sexpot? Well, Sora had, but he always figured that it was just one of his many fantasies.

"It was amazing, Ku," whispered the brunet as he tried to catch his breath. It was then that he realized something, "Hey, why do you still have your underwear on?" As he asked that, a still trembling hand reached down, cupping the obvious arousal through the thin green material, smiling when he heard the silver haired man to hiss at the contact. Not wanting to give Riku the satisfaction of dictating their entire first time together, the younger man began to knead the hard cock through the damp cotton. At least he knew that his boyfriend was as aroused as he was.

Taking in the deepest breath he could, Riku tried his hardest to not just give in to all of his hormones right away and retain enough conscious thought to answer Sora's question. Thought that was proving to be more than challenging. Burying his face in the crook of the brunet's neck, the older man attempted to form the best response he could, "To restrain myself," he whispered, groaning at the stroking hand and the pleasure it was inducing.

"Restrain? From what?" completely confused, Sora paused his hand's movements, instead sliding his hand up along the hard shaft, coming to rest on his boyfriend's waistband, prepared to slip inside once given the permission.

Sighing as clarity was returned to him, Riku placed a hand on the brunet's chest, smiling slightly when he felt the rapid beating of the brunet's heart under his palm. "I've been in love with you since I hit puberty, Sora. Do you honestly think that being as aroused as we are, I would have any chance of resisting you right now? If you aren't ready to go all the way with me right now, I don't want to force you. I told myself long ago that if we ever got the chance to do this, you'll be the one to make this final decision and they are yours to take off." The words were slightly muffled as Riku spoke them with his face still buried against the warm flesh of Sora's throat.

Gasping as he felt his skin flush even hotter at the admission, the brunet couldn't help but smile as his heart began to beat faster. He wasn't sure which had been more pleasurable and made his heart swell more: The orgasm that he had just experienced or the words that he had just heard. He had never expected Riku to say something like that. And the words had just caused his heart to beat even faster and reiterate that this was what they should have done years ago, no matter what the reaction from either of their families would be. It also strengthened Sora's resolve and confirmed that he was making the right choice. Slender fingers dipped inside the elastic of Riku's underwear, "Riku, right now, I want nothing more than to be with you in every possible way," Sora whispered, pressing a kiss onto the top of the shiny silver hair.

"You sure?" questioned the older teen, trying not to sound too eager with the sensation of his boxer briefs being slid down over his hips. That was easier said than done. Bringing his head out from Sora's throat, the silver haired man looked intently into the crystalline eyes of his boyfriend. There was no sign of doubt or hesitation there in those clear irises, only love, trust and arousal. That sight was all that Riku needed to see as he received another nod before Sora pushed the fitted cloth down over pale hips, a small gasp escaping his parted lips as his hard length was finally exposed to the crisp morning air and as soon as it had been freed, the brunet reached down and grabbed a hold of the long shaft, the tight passage created by the small hand pumping up and down along the entire length. Each stroke caused Riku to moan loudly due to both the friction that was finally occurring along the sensitive organ and because of how tight he knew the next place that would be surrounding his cock would be, even compared to this. In a move that was probably he most difficult one he would make all night, the silver haired man took a hold of his shorter lover's wrist, stopping the rapid pumps.

At the confused look that the brunet gave him, Riku just offered a small smile in return before rolling over so that he faced the edge of the bed. Momentarily panicking at the thought that the silver haired man had been leading him on up until this point, Sora couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when he heard the nightstand table open up and Riku rummaging around in there. With a quiet 'there it is', the drawer slid closed and the older man rolled back towards the awaiting brunet. But then he realized what the silver haired man was retrieving: a small bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Offering a sincere and calming smile, Riku popped the top open on the half used white tube, squeezing a generous amount onto his open palm before dropping the tube back onto the bed next to the purple foil square already there. "You ready?" his voice no louder than a whisper, the silver haired man spread the clear gel over his fingers as much as possible the entire time never breaking eye contact with Sora. Receiving a nod, Riku told Sora to bend his knees and spread his legs. A mild nervousness overtook both men at this point as they knew that there was absolutely no turning back for them now. This was how things were meant to be.

"I trust you." The words that fell from Sora's lips had an amazing effect on the taller youth, making his heart pump even harder with passion. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the slightly dry ones of Sora, the action pulling a low moan from far inside the younger man's body. A single pale hand slowly travelled downwards passing the still hard penis that stood proudly out from the younger man's body, not touching flesh until he came to his destination. At the feather light contact along his crack, the younger man groaned out loudly, bringing his hand back up to bite down on his knuckles to prevent himself from screaming out in pleasure. Alas, Riku's neighbors might not appreciate those screams the same way Riku himself did.

"Have you ever touched yourself down here?" the huskiness of Riku's voice invaded all of Sora's senses and he couldn't help but buck his hips upwards, trying to allow that adventurous finger the ability to touch that single place that he wanted to feel it.

When the actual words of his lover penetrated his aroused mind, Sora couldn't help the blush that spread over his already flushed skin. "Yeah," he whispered in an airy tone, unsure if there was even enough sound for Riku to hear him, "I have," he continued as he panted for breath, his fisted hand still pressed close to his mouth in reach of being able to be bitten if necessary. The brunet wasn't embarrassed at the admission, but it also was something that he had never told another soul about before. After all, it was only something he had ever done on his own, when he was thinking about Riku.

"Good, so then you'll know if it is hurting more than it should be." The breathless words fell from the older man's lips as he finally allowed his lube coated finger to press against the rougher skin of Sora's entrance, loving the small squeak of pleasure that escaped from Sora's lips at the contact. With the petit man's continued rolling hips, Riku could only oblige his lover's wishes as he slowly began to press the slickened finger inwards, passed the tight right of muscle that began to constrict and almost pulsate at the intrusion.

Still panting as he felt the eased invasion of his body, the younger man could only let out a series of loud moans as he pressed his fist back up against his mouth as he felt the finger slide deeper and deeper into his body. The few times that he had done this to himself hadn't felt nearly this amazing, and he wanted to feel more of it. His back arched off of the bed as he tried to push his body down further onto Riku's hand. Until he felt the older man's warm hand pressing against his ass and testicles, the brunet continued to roll his hips downwards. As soon as the aqua eyed man felt that he lover was alright with the penetration, he slowly began to pull his hand back out and away from the tight passage, earning a pleading whimper from Sora. Smirking at the wanton tone that the brunet's voice had taken on, Riku took the opportunity to force his finger back inside of the petit body, meeting little to no resistance this time. With more moans serving as encouragement, the silver haired man began to set a pace for his hand, sliding the finger in and out of the tight channel. The older man couldn't help but imagine what it was going to be like having that same tightness surrounding his erection, and that caused his hardened arousal to twitch as it leaked out some clear precum at the thought. Knowing that this was not a time for rushing through everything, Riku tentatively pressed a second finger against the quivering hole.

Feeling the second digit awaiting permission for access, Sora moaned loudly as he peeled his eyes open once more to look at his lover's face. His own eyes hazed over with lust, blue met aqua as the second finger pushed into the petit body, along side the first finger. Giving Sora a moment more to adjust to the new sensation, the silver haired man moved nothing until he was given a sign, the entire time their gazes remaining connected to allow their love to flow between them freely. When the brunet gave a small smile that held only the barest hints of a tolerable pain, Riku took that as the sign he was waiting for as he began to pump his fingers in and out of the tight hole, amazed at the feel of the moist and velvety walls his fingers were brushing against.

"Oh god, Riku," moaned Sora as the thick digits continued to pump in and out of his body, eventually adding a small twisting motion to the movement, and that had earned another loud moan from the younger man each time. When his lover's fingers began to spread further and further apart with each thrust in, it threatened to overtake all of his senses. Every time the fingers were pushed deeper into his body, the petit brunet squeezed his anal muscles down as hard as he could on the invading fingers, trying not to be too loud as the groans continued to escape from him. Riku took the constricting channel as a challenge. With the next thrust into his body, a quiet scream left his throat as three fingers were slid into his body, pushing their way through the tightened muscle. When those fingers all tried to spread as far as they could when they were full sheathed in Sora's anal cavity in an attempt to prepare the entrance for Riku's thick member, Sora almost lost the tenuous grip he had on his sanity.

"You almost ready for it, Sor?" the gentle words earned a long moan coupled with the vigorous shaking of a head of thick cinnamon hair, and Riku knew that his lover was ready for this. With a gentle ease, the older man slid all three fingers out of the tight passage of Sora's ass, ensuring that he made one last scissoring motion before they left the lithe body completely. With a nod from the still flushed brunet, the older man grabbed the condom off of the bed ripping the foil open and rolling the latex onto his stiff member in the blink of an eye, the tube of lubrication in his hand just as quickly. Pouring another generous amount onto his awaiting palm, the silver haired man could only allow himself a small blush as he realized that Sora was watching him intently.

Unable to tear his gaze away as he watched as Riku's lube slicked hand travelled to the silver haired man's own cock, the younger man could do nothing to stop himself as his own hand mimicked his lover's actions. With their eyes still locked together, both men began to pump at equally hard erections, gasps and grunts filling the room as they timed their hands to move at the same pace. When he felt that his latex sheathed member was coated well enough, the silver haired man slowly moved so that he was once again laying between his lover's legs, though this time they were chest to chest. Sweat slicked skin was pressed together as both prepared themselves for this moment.

"I love you, Riku," Sora whispered through his heavy breaths, moving his arms both up so that they encircled the taller man's neck, making sure that he was held closely through all of this.

Smiling gently at the smaller man, Riku placed a single kiss onto his lover's warm nose. "I love you too." Placing one hand under a slightly trembling knee, he lifted it into the air before using his free hand to travel between their bodies, going until it was resting against his own arousal once more. Resisting the urge to begin pumping at the length again, Riku reminded himself of the heat that had surrounded his fingers and how absolutely amazing it would feel around his thick shaft. Receiving one last nod of approval from the petit brunet, Riku positioned the head of his cock at the stretched entrance to his boyfriend's body. Taking in one last deep breath, the older man began to press forward at an agonizingly slow pace, letting the breath out as the head off his cock pushed through the stretched ring of muscle fairly easily.

Wincing slightly at the sensation of being filled with something so much thicker than a couple of fingers, Sora could only allow his breath to hitch as he felt the length pressing further and further into his passage. There was a dull burning sensation that accompanied the thickness, along with a sharp twinge of pain. Though the pain was a welcome sensation, to Sora, it served as proof that this was actually happening and not just a very vivid fantasy. The younger man let out a gasp as the hard shaft continued to penetrate deep inside his body, going further into him that anything had ever been before. There was nothing to describe how he was feeling at the moment, except absolute bliss. Something about the fact that he was finally having sex with his life long love was just intensifying everything tenfold.

When Riku finally found himself buried in the brunet up to the hilt, he let out a single airy chuckle. The moist walls of Sora's rectum were clinging to every inch of his member, squeezing it tighter than he ever would have imagined. It was all a sensation that he would never be able to get enough of and hoped that his lover would realize this. Once would never be enough. Pausing as he waited for Sora to give him a signal that he was adjusted, the silver haired man leaned forward to press his lips against Sora's, the quivering of the younger man's lips serving to excite Riku even further; though he would never give completely into his lust as he didn't want to hurt the petit man in any way, shape, or form. The arms wrapped around his neck tightened as the brunet finally began to respond to the kiss, lips moving firmly against one another in order to taste and stimulate the other.

"Riku…" Sora moaned into the kiss, the sound being swallowed by the older man who took the sound for the sign it really was. With the greatest of ease, Riku rolled his hips backwards just the slightest bit, his cock pulling out the tight heat just a little, that tiny movement enough to send a wave of tremors through the smaller man's body. When the long shaft was pushed back into at a much quicker pace, it earned a loud moan to rumble forth from deep inside Sora. Lips began to press together harder and harder, tongues lapping against one another, matching the slow and deliberate speed of their hips.

Driving back into the moist cavern, Riku felt his whole body shutter at the intense tightness surrounding his highly sensitive member, squeezing him so tightly with every thrust. The brunet helped out in a way that every time that his lover thrust backwards, he would constrict every muscle in his body down on the thick shaft, ensuring that the head of Riku's cock remained inside his body at all times. The pace set by the elder man was a quick one, but it was slow enough to ensure that each thrust into the petit man was a forceful one, pressing further and further into the trembling body.

The thickness inside his anal cavity was stretching Sora to capacity and he couldn't help but begin to meet his lover's hips thrust for thrust, the sensation of the silver haired man's testicles being cradled up against his ass was incredible. He had never felt so content or full before, and it just added to everything, meaning that he definitely wouldn't be lasting too long this time. When Riku began to add a small circular motion to his thrusts, Sora had no choice but to break the kiss as he let out a loud cry, his head falling backwards to hit the pillows as Riku's cock reached a depth that it had never had before. That singular movement had caused stars to erupt in the brunet's vision as all the pleasure he had felt before this moment paled in comparison to what he just felt.

Seeing his boyfriend's reaction to this new motion, Riku could only smirk as he made sure that he pushed himself into the warmth in exactly the same manner once more so that he hit that spot over and over again. Each time he did, the silver haired man received more noises that went straight down his spine and towards his arousal. Obviously Sora had never experimented with his prostate being stimulated before, and judging by the cries, moans and violent tremors that racked the petit body, he was enjoying himself.

As that single spot was abused with the head of Riku's hard cock, Sora knew that his end was near. Between their thrusting bodies, his own shaft was trapped, being rubbed against both of their firm stomachs, leaving clear and glistening trails of precum along behind it. Even if he wanted to, the brunet knew that he wouldn't be able to reach down and grab a hold of his leaking arousal; they were pressed too tightly together. Being held so close while being pounded into so passionately was so much more arousing, to Sora, than the want to jerk himself off. Combining that with the over stimulation that his ass was receiving, the hot of jolt of pleasure that burned through his veins each time that the bundle of nerves were hit and the fact that it was Riku doing all this to him was enough. The tight knot that had developed in the pit of the brunet's stomach let go in a single burst, shooting through his body like liquid mercury as he cried out his lover's name loudly.

As the petit man was lost to his convulsions, the older man couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of Sora's cock twitching between them, a long stream of wetness accompanying the jerks as ribbon after ribbon of white shot forth from the stiff shaft, covering both their chests and stomachs. The entire time, Riku kept the brunet locked in a sloppy and wet kiss. As a result of his orgasm, every muscle in the younger man's anal passage clamped tightly down onto the long cock inside it, creating an even tighter heat that surrounded the silver haired man's length, giving him the ability to feel every quake and shudder that was racking the petit body.

When the initial orgasm finally began to subside from the brunet's body, Riku continued to pick up speed with his thrusts, wanting nothing more than to join his lover in that blissful oblivion. Judging by the heat that he felt spreading through his body, the time was nearer than he thought, especially when he looked down at the flushed face of his lover, seeing a look of pure happiness and satisfaction glazing over his features. When Sora rolled his head towards Riku, causing their eyes to lock once more, the brunet whispered the three words that sent Riku into his own heated blackness.

"I love you."

As soon as the words fell from the brunet's lips, Riku pushed into the tight passage one last time as his hips jerked forward, his own load being released into the latex condom. His body was lost to uncontrollable spasms as wave after wave of ultimate pleasure over took his body, the heat that spread through him nothing compared to the warmth that radiated from the petit body he was laying against. The arms around his neck tightened once more as he was pulled down for a passionate kiss, tongues moving against one another with purpose as everything was lost to a blackness that was only penetrated by the white hot blasts of pleasure that was exploding through their veins.

"I love you too," Riku whispered through his panting as he was no longer able to hold himself upright any longer and he collapsed against Sora, smirking a little at the squelching sound of the ejaculate that was there. With a single kiss on the lips, both men just kind of laid there, trying to regain their hold on reality and waiting to come down from such an intense high.

When Riku finally rolled over, he caught a glimpse of two things. First was that Sora was no longer under him, nor anywhere in the bed. Feeling just a little confused, he finally noticed the second thing. It was at least three hours later than he thought it was when he had gotten up earlier. Well, then it was probably a good thing he had today off.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." A soft voice came from the doorway and the silver haired man looked over towards it, smiling when he saw Sora there, holding two plates, each with a sandwich on it, wearing only his adorable Winnie the Pooh boxers.

"Fell asleep?" murmured the older man as he rubbed his aqua eyes to rid them of the sleep that had gathered there, watching as Sora moved, albeit very slowly, over to the bed. He handed his lover both plates as he eased himself onto the mattress with a slight wince.

Seeing the worry that spread across Riku's face, Sora just smiled, "Don't worry. It's a good sore. But, yeah, we both fell asleep afterwards." Snuggling back down into Riku's arms before taking his sandwich back, the brunet continued on, "Anyway, I just called Roxas."

Raising an eyebrow at the sound of Sora's estranged cousin's name, the older man wondered what his lover was about to tell him, "And?"

"Well, I told him our situation. He wants to help." Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Sora couldn't believe how right everything was feeling at the moment. It didn't matter that he left Kairi and broke off their engagement only a few months before their wedding. He was finally where he was supposed to be, the place he should have been six years.

"How so?" Riku was curious now. Although his family had tried to force Roxas and his lover apart, the blond had blatantly refused to leave Axel, instead choosing to denounce all of his family ties and moving in with the redhead man, a choice that was obviously the right one seeing as they were still together to this day. Despite the threats and warnings of what would happen if he continued to stay in contact with his cousin, Sora had disregarded his family's words. After all, he had grown up with Roxas and the blond was Sora's brother in everything but blood. The brunet refused to abandon him.

"Axel's brother Reno has this cabin that he shares with his partner, Rude. Because the two of them aren't planning on using it anytime time soon, they have offered it to us if we wanted to go out there for a couple of days to figure everything out. After all, the first place than anyone is going to come to look for me is here," at the final words, the brunet's whole demeanor fell.

Instantly, Riku's arms were wrapped around slim shoulders as he held his boyfriend to his chest, both of them ignoring their sandwiches. "What ever you decide, it will be alright with me. As long as I'm with you," the silver haired man whispered, causing the brunet to blush deeply.

"I love you, Riku. I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long."

"I love you too, Sor. And I forgive you."

As they leaned in to seal their words with a kiss, both of them knew that they would never be happier than they were at this moment. They finally were where they were meant to be.

* * *

So, there you are, Pahoyhoy love. I know that it is almost a month late for your birthday, but in my defense, you were here for like 11 days distracting me, hehe. Though, I am not complaining in the least bit :D I love you, and hope that you (along with everyone else out there) enjoyed this pure sappy lemon flavoured fluff. RikuSora is just so…cute, lol. I love them together so much! I'm so sorry to everyone for making Kairi seem like a bit of a bitch, and I want everyone know that I do really like Kairi, and the only reason I was a bit mean to her in this story is because she is the only female I can ever see Sora being with in any way shape or form, lol. I hope that if you liked this story, you will take the time to review, and maybe sometime in the future I will write something else like this. Until next time!


End file.
